


"I brought Chocolate"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight. Jensen lost his heart to a pair of brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I brought Chocolate"

The second he stepped into the Pet Store "Loving Paws" he knew that it had been a mistake to take that walk after lunch. He knew that he should have just driven home, tailing his lovers. He knew that he should have stayed away from everything that involved fragile old ladies, little kids, and small animals. He was just too soft.

The door opened under his probing hand, and he heard the soft jingling of some bells above his head. Immediately Jensen was surrounded by that distinct smell you only find in small pet stores anymore. He could hear birds chirping, cats meowing, and the bark of the little dogs. The same dogs he had seen in the shop window. He turned to the window, following the little yips and barks.

And there they were. Four little puppies in a basket. They were maybe about ten weeks old as far as Jensen could guess. He knew that Jared and Jeff were much better at guessing some random puppies' age but they weren't here right now. Two black ones, one cream colored, and – a little tinier than the other three – one chocolate colored one. Carefully, Jensen reached out one hand, and smiled when he felt their warm, wet tongues licking his fingers.

"They're Labradors," a voice behind him said. Startled, Jensen whirled around, and found himself eye to eye with a woman about his own age. She was delicate but not too small, with long dark hair pulled back to a pony tail, and warm brown eyes. She laughed gently at his confusion, and pointed to the basket. "The dogs," she said, "they're labs. Eleven weeks old. And cute as hell, aren't ya?" She turned to the dogs, and talked to them with a soft accent in her voice. The dogs yipped, jumped up, and tried to reach her. She took one out – the cream colored one – and handed him over to Jensen.

"This is our only boy. The rest of the bunch are girls."

The fur of the puppy was warm and soft under his hands, and he laughed as he tried to avoid getting puppykisses all over his face. Then he pointed to the brown puppy that was still sitting in the basket, a little on the side while the two black ones were wrestling with each other. "What about her?"

The woman grabbed the little dog, and lifted her up. "She's the only one I worry about. She's smaller than the rest, and normally people want to have a black or a golden lab. They rarely take the brown ones. I guess we just have to wait until someone falls in love with you, don't we, girl?" She now held the little dog close to her face, nearly touching the dog's nose with her own.

"Can I hold her?" Jensen asked. The golden puppy was cute but it was the chocolate colored one that had caught his attention while walking by. She seemed so small and helpless compared to the other ones who ran her over time and time again. The woman smiled, warm like the sunshine outside the shop and her dark brown eyes reminded him of Jeff's. She took the golden lab with one hand, while handing him the darker one at the same time. The second he felt the fragile little creature in his hands, the soft, silken fur under his fingers, he was lost. Oh boy, was he lost. This time he didn't try to avoid the puppykisses the little dog gave him. He laughed in delight, completely forgetting the woman who still cuddled the golden lab, and watched him with a knowing expression on her face.

"She's a beauty," he finally said, never averting his gaze from the puppy. "How much?" He hesitated a moment. Asking the prize for this small animal ... he felt as if he was at a slave market.

The woman seemed to know what he felt. She put the golden lab down who instantly waggled over to his sisters again to play with them. She made a gesture for him to follow. While walking through the narrow paths to what seemed to be the back of the store she started to talk. "Have you ever had a dog?"

Jensen nodded. "When I was a kid. And now my ... I have friends with dogs. They know everything there is to know about them." He thought about Jeff and his girl, Jared and his babies, the way they all were crazy about each other. Sure, the dogs loved him, too. And he liked them. Really, it was hard not to. Sadie and Bisou were typical girls, sweet and cuddly, while Harley was the clown. Always willing to play.

But the most important persons in the dog's life were – and would always be, Jensen knew that – Jeff and Jared. The two people they knew since they were little. Jensen had been quite content in playing the second fiddle with the dogs. But then his gaze had fallen on that little girl that was currently snuggled up against his chest. Before Jeff and Jared, Jensen had never believed in love at first sight. Then he had discovered that it was possible. Not only once but twice, and apparently .. three times.

They had reached the end of the store, and unnoticed by Jensen, the woman had plucked several items from shelves along the way. He could see a light blue leather collar, a fitting leash, two small dog bowls, and some cans of dog food for puppies.

"You should consider buying a basket," the woman said, putting the stuff down and turning around to face Jensen. "That is ... if you don't want her to sleep in your bed all the time." She stressed the last three words, grinning slightly as if she knew exactly that the little girl would be sleeping at least in the beginning nowhere else. Without really noticing it, he pulled her a little closer. The woman's smile deepened, and she remained silent.

"How's she with other dogs?" he asked, suddenly thinking of Harley, Sadie and Bisou.

"Oh she's a total doll. I have a dog just like her, and they get along just fine. The golden boy" she pointed towards the basket with the other three dogs, "is a little meanie. I would advise for him to get a place where it’s just him, or someone with a strong hand."

Jensen raised his head, looking at her questioningly. "You said you have one like her?"

The woman nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Him. It's a boy. He's one of those that nobody wanted," she added with a sad little smile. She walked over to a door, opened it and whistled. A loud, happy barking followed, and Jensen could hear the clicking of nails on the floor. Seconds later a whirlwind of brown fur came bouncing down the steps and burst through the door.

The woman raised one hand, and immediately the dog sat down in front of her. Jensen watched her in astonishment. "Wow!" he said, and she smiled. "We attended a dog school. I don't have as much time with him as I'd like to so I have to make sure he really obeys."

Slowly, Jensen knelt down. The dog looked at him with a curious expression on his dog face. "Hey there, buddy," Jensen said quietly. The dog cocked his head slightly.

"His name is Cappuccino," the woman said, "and I'm Karen, by the way. Cappuccino, paw!"

The dog raised his paw, and rested it on Jensen's knee. He laughed slightly. "Wow. You're surely an awesome dog. Harley could learn a lot from you."

"Harley?"

Without thinking, Jensen answered, "My friend's dog. He has two, Harley and Sadie. The girl is a cutie but Harley can be a handful."

"You have already two dogs? That's great. The little one loves company." Karen seemed to be honestly curious, and knelt down next to him, stroking Cappuccino's fur gently.

"Well, three, actually." Jensen bit his lip. Damned. He almost would have told her that he lived together with two men. And their dogs. And that he'd never been able to understand why his lovers were so crazy about their running, drooling, barking furballs. Until he had laid eyes on this little girl who now had fallen asleep in his arms.

For a moment none of them said anything then she reached out, and patted the puppy gently. "She already loves you," she murmured, very quiet so she wouldn't wake it up.

"And I love her," Jensen whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to the dark head. "May I have her?"

Karen smiled. "I guess I had to pry her away with a crowbar now, right? Of course you may have her."

She got up again, and motioned for Cappuccino to lie down. The lab trotted over to one corner where Jensen could see a big basket. The dog flopped down in it, and sighed contentedly. It took Jensen a moment longer to get up without dropping his baby girl. Together with Karen he picked out a collar a red one, instead of the blue, a matching leash and everything else Karen told him he needed.

Almost one and a half hours later Jensen left the store. The puppy was walking next to him, proudly with her new leash. He had shouldered two big bags, and was already starting to sweat in the afternoon heat.

It took him almost forty minutes to get to his car, and until then he was drenched in sweat. It wasn't that the restaurant were they had had lunch today was so far away. No. But the puppy was walking slower than Jensen so he had to take his time.

He opened the car, and helped his little girl inside before he opened the trunk and dropped everything pretty unceremoniously inside.

The ride home was taking longer than normal. Jensen's attention was almost constantly on his dog, and it took him exactly five minutes before he reached over and took his puppy on his lap, holding her with one hand.

When he finally arrived at his house, he couldn't wait to show his little girl to his lovers. He scooped her up in his arms, and slowly walked over to his front door. Holding her with one hand, he opened the front door with the other, stepped in, and called out, "Jeff? Jare? I brought Chocolate!"

End


End file.
